


Lesson Plan

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, references to spanking at end because I have no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: The Principal visits his favourite teacher after school and things get a little heated.





	Lesson Plan

Principal whistled cheerfully as he made his way through the school halls, bouncing on glitching legs as he got closer to the open door of the Maths classroom. He’d seen the last students out over thirty minutes prior and checked Gotta Sweep was cleaning the empty rooms. Everything seemed to be going well, Here School calm and quiet.

He stuck his head through the doorway, pausing his whistles to enjoy the scratch of the chalk as it swept and swirled across the chalkboard. Mr Baldi was biting his bottom lip in concentration as he focused on writing and Principal felt his stomach do a somersault. 

“Hello Principal.” Baldi’s voice was a little distracted as he tapped the chalk against his chin.

Principal smiled wide, walking inside to casually sit on a desk. “Good evening Mr Baldi, busy with tomorrow’s lesson plan?”

Baldi peered over his shoulder and nodded, a small smile on his red lips. “Mhm, I think they’re ready for word problems.”

Principal looked at the chalkboard and tilted his head as he read “Twelve children are in the hallway, two were running, three were eating and one went into a faculty room. How many children will have detention?” He couldn’t help chuckling out loud slamming his palm onto his knee in mirth.

Baldi muffled a snort of his own into his hand and continued to write more problems, these a little more ‘conventional’. Principal leant back, hands pressed to the table as his eyes wandered over the lanky frame of his favourite teacher.

The bright green sweater that almost dwarfed the skinny torso, the long fingers that gripped his chalk and ruler with care... he swallowed and a smirk twitched at his lips.. Baldi’s tight blue slacks hugged his hips and cute ass. Principal had had some rather delicious fantasies of what he’d like to do to the teacher’s body.

Baldi paused, one hand resting on his hip as he eyed the empty space at the bottom of the chalkboard. “Hmm, I can’t think of another problem.”

Principal got to his feet, socks padding across the carpeted classroom as he crossed the short space between them. He crept right up behind the teacher and chuckled, Baldi jumping at the breath and sound suddenly at the back of his neck.

The teacher whirled around and his eyes opened wide in surprise at how close they suddenly were. “Mr Principal?” There was an adorable little squeak to his voice that made Principal grin.

He pressed his hands either side of the teacher and leaned a little closer. “I’ve got a problem for you Mr Baldi.” As Baldi’s brows furrowed in confusion, mouth opening to ask a question, Principal lifted a finger to press it against those red lips.

“There’s a teacher and a principal in the school. The teacher has one cute face and a pair of very kissable lips…” he stroked the lip his finger was pressed to, “and legs to die for..” Principal grinned and gently nudged his thigh between Baldi’s, enjoying the little shocked whimper the teacher made. “If the principal asks for an ‘after-school study session’... will he get a yes?”

Baldi seemed frozen for a moment, eyes still very wide and a delightful blush spreading across his pale cheeks. He gave a full body shiver, thighs tightening around his own. The chalk fell from his fingers and hit the floor with a tiny thud. “I…” 

Baldi closed his eyes and gave a long shaky breath, biting his bottom lip. And then his hands reached out, one gripping Principal’s ass and tugging him closer to to his surprise. The other tangled in his brown hair and Baldi finally opened his eyes, mouth curling into a coy smile.

“I think the probability scale is at 1, Mr Principal.” The teacher let out a breathy chuckle, grinding his hips against him. Principal groaned, leaning down to capture Baldi’s lips in a kiss. The teacher responded enthusiastically, gasping into his mouth and rocking against his thigh.

Baldi pulled back after a moment, mouth wet and looking a little dazed. “Mr Principal, we might want to take this somewhere a little more… private.. I can hear doors opening.” He smiled lazily, pupils darting to the open doorway. Down the hall they heard the cheerful cry of “gotta sweep sweep sweep!”

Principal rolled his eyes with a sigh and let Baldi go reluctantly. “Meet me in my office Mr Baldi in a few minutes?” He pressed a quick kiss to the teacher’s mouth and made his way towards the door and finger-gunned Baldi with a grin,“no running in the halls”

Baldi shook his head and turned back to the chalkboard… where the middle of his word problems had all been erased by his back pressing against them. He scowled and eyed his ruler, perhaps the Principal could use a little discipline too, he’d have to rewrite all of them!

He pictured the Principal bent over his desk, flushed and begging as he was spanked and he shivered all over. That was a rather nice thought.


End file.
